To Disobey
by DoctorAwesome1
Summary: Father Mulcahy goes to visit a soldier in post-op, however, what little conversation he holds turns into his own internal war. The Father wants to be useful and have a better understanding of his fellow men, based on the episode 5x8 Mulcahy’s War.
1. Is My Work Enough?

That man. No, he's not a man, he's a _boy_ , a little boy who doesn't belong here. One of God's children, forever tormented by the trauma of war. Unspeakable events had to have occurred, because he wouldn't tell him a single word. "Have you ever been up to the front, Father?" Somehow, those nine words echoed in his mind, reminding him that he got to sit back and watch the aftermath of the war, the bloodied and wounded. He stared back at the boy, not quite knowing what to say. _Perhaps my work isn't enough. God knows I've tried. But is my work as meaningful as theirs? They've seen more, heard more, and felt more than I have. How can I understand his sufferings?_ He gave a weak smile to the man. "Well son, you rest yourself, and we can talk later." Father Mulcahy slowly and quietly arose from his chair and left post op. And he left post op with a new passion; _there is yet more to be done._


	2. Following Orders

"Ah! Padre! Here take a seat." Father Mulcahy pulled out a chair and sat in it. He looked up to the Colonel with a smile, but a face of seriousness. "What's on your mind, Father?" His smile quickly faded. He took a deep breath and was ready to face the Colonel. _Here it goes..._ "Well Colonel, you see, I'd like to go up to the front. The men might need me there and-" but before he could finish his statement the Colonel shook his head, "What's gotten into you Padre? We need you here more than anywhere. And the front? What's this sudden load of cracker-jacks?!" The Father's face drooped to a sullen frown, as if he were a child who was just told he couldn't have any dessert unless he ate his vegetables. "But sir, what our men face at the front must be unimaginable, surely I could go and provide some comfort to the weary. My work here is simple, and I truly don't think I'm doing as much good here as I could up there." The Colonel sighed. "Listen, I know you have good intentions, but you're staying... and that's an order." Father Mulcahy bowed his head in defeat, _oh good Lord, have I failed my men, or is this not my purpose?_ But then, Radar came rushing into the Colonel's Office. "Colonel Potter!! We got a man up at Batalion Aid who needs immediate help!! We gotta have him transported here immediately!!" Father Mulcahy looked up at Radar's face. "Oh, sorry Father, I don't mean to disturb you." Father Mulcahy smiled. "It's quite alright son." Radar gave a smile in return, and the Father once again bowed his head. But the Father would soon be faced with one thing. When an opportunity arises, do you sit back and follow orders? Or do you disobey?


	3. Sin Or Faith

"Ok Radar, you and Igor take the Jeep up to the front to go fetch that man." The Colonel nodded his head and shooed Radar out of the office. Father Mulcahy, knowing he wouldn't be getting anywhere with Colonel Potter, also left.

He still kept his head hung low as he walked across the compound. He was, in fact, so immersed in his thoughts that he almost bumped into Radar and Igor as they were getting into the Jeep. Then it hit him. _The front, they're going to the front!_ "Igor!" Shouted the Father, standing next to the Jeep. "Igor stay here, I'm taking your place!" Radar gave the Father a confused glare. And Igor, well he thought that this was a good opportunity to get out of doing some work. "Um... Father, I don't think your supposed to be doing this..." Radar said, obviously confused as he watched Father Mulcahy jump into the empty front seat. "Colonel Potter's not not going to be happy when he finds out about this..." The Father thought once again about the Colonel's orders. _Lord, am I committing a sin, or an act of faith?_ But the Father was decided, he knew in his soul he had to do something. To go there, at least once. "Come now son, time waits for no one, and neither will that wounded soldier." Radar nodded his head, plastered with worry. He started the Jeep and they were off...


End file.
